What's mine is mine
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Little midquel from Butterfly effect. Reborn has to face the reality Farfalla will give him for his mother Lambo.


A/N: This is a little extra from my Rated T story "Butterfly effect" which is still in progress.

What's mine is mine

Bang! Bang!

"Good job Farfalla. You could be the next best hitman." Reborn complimented his eleven year old son. They were practicing how many firearms he could shoot with while still hitting the targets. He shot them all. Even the impossible ones only Reborn could shoot.

Farfalla merely shrugged. "I'm not interested in such things. I don't mind being a waiter for godmother's (I-pin's) restaurant. That way I don't have to hang around really annoying people." He put the guns away.

Reborn chuckled. "You're lazy just like your mother."

"I don't see what's so fascinating about tracking down low lives."

"Heh. It's more than that." He ruffled his son's hair. "What's your mother doing tonight? I saw today circled on the calendar."

"He's on a date tonight."

Reborn narrowed his eyes thinking that the boy could be lying but he showed no signs of it. "A date?"

Farfalla nodded. "He's been seeing this guy for quite a while. Every time I ask momma about it, he would blush and tell me to go outside and play."

"..."

Reborn dropped his son back home to see that Lambo wasn't home. His son went to his room with Lucy to play some more before going to sleep.

The man decided to take a seat on the sofa chair to wait for the stupid cow to come back home. He knows that they weren't a couple even when they had a son together. He didn't care if the stupid cow was seeing someone else. He had his own lovers...

But he couldn't help but think of what the cow could possibly be doing at the moment.

He's probably having dinner with the chump at some lame restaurant. The chump must be a douche with the nice guy cover laughing along with the stupid cow's jokes. The stupid cow must be talking about his boring life and his son to him without the courtesy of mentioning him.

Reborn smirked thinking that the cow must be still be in love with him to not have sex for almost over a decade because no man was him. The stupid cow said so himself when he got drunk and pleaded for sex.

He couldn't believe all these years and the cow was still so easy to tease and still so tight while crying out in pleasure and pleading for more. Sometimes trying to holding in those noises but know that he couldn't.

But even if the cow was in love with him, doesn't mean that he wouldn't have sex with the man. Reborn shifted on his seat to feel comfortable but couldn't. He couldn't help it but wonder how Lambo would react to the man's touches. React to his words.

Would the cow be breathless and more needy after every kiss? Would he slowly strip for the man while showing that pitiful face as he did? Would he let himself bend for the man and touch himself to please him? Would he gasp and wiggle by the mere touch of his fingertips and then moan when he would kiss those perked nipples?

Reborn began remembering how the cow barely a teen would try to run away from him after fully acknowledging the arcobaleno curse. He thought nothing of it and found relief but he also found it annoying how the teen would try to ignore him as so much as running away from him by a look.

He wanted it to stop and turn everything back to the way it was. Him ignoring the cow and the cow running after him. He did nothing since it would mean he actually cared but when he saw how other men were flirting with him, he just snapped.

He subdued the man in his own home stripping him of his clothes. He remembered how surprised the cow was trying to make him stop but couldn't because he knew he wanted it too.

He remembered too clearly of how the cow got so annoying when he wouldn't shut up that he kissed him. The cow couldn't say another word after that but moan his name when enter his finger in that tight virgin hole.

Pink and twitching to be filled, he couldn't help teasing it with his finger. The stupid cow pleads for him to stop but his member said differently. He squeezed it making him arch in pleasure and bite his lips that it nearly bled.

When it felt stretched enough, he thrust in without mercy feeling the sweet embrace of heat around his member. He stayed still smirking down at the cow who was crying and thinking of how much he hated the teen doing this to him.

But the pleasure surprised expression when he thrusted in again and again of the stupid cow until he came was a sweet victory on all its own.

It went on for a few months before he disappeared when he discovered he was pregnant. Reborn remembered annoyingly through those ten years of how the cow would tremble and close his eyes shut letting out a cry of pleasure by a stroke. He remembered when the cow would stand up and his cum would slide down his thighs and drop to the floor. He remembered when he be in between those lean creamy legs licking those thighs while staring at the crying expression with softly trembling lips and his length twitching.

And to think that after all these years, the cow would belong to someone else. He's that type of person. Lambo hates infidelity. Always a flirt with the girls but also a stupid romantic wanting something that's personally his.

To think that whoever Lambo's with will hold _**his**_ cow down on the bed taking in those sweet noises, those aching pleads his body will yearn for and thrust into that tight wanton hole only his seed had filled!

Reborn was royally pissed. He got up and went on a search for the cow. He questioned Farfalla of where he was and the boy immediately gave him the place but pointed out that they could probably already be heading back since it's been a while.

The hitman used the Vongola security cameras to see that Farfalla was right so checked the routes the cow was taking with the man. They were heading towards a hotel. Reborn got catching Lambo about to enter the room.

He caught the cow and took him into another room he rented and threw the man down on the bed.

"Reborn! What-"

"Shut up cow. What were you thinking about sleeping with other men?"

"What? But you have other lovers too!"

Reborn kissed the cow silent leaving him breathless with lustful foggy eyes. The hitman smirked at how easy the cow would forget his bad deeds and then forgive him. He continued to kiss the mother to his child down to the bed raising his shirt to reveal those hardened buds from the cold outside.

He sucked those nipples. "I've been curious. Did you breast feed while you were gone?"

Lambo blushed. "Stupid Reborn!" He turned away grabbing onto the pillow. "I had them for a little while until Farfalla was too old for them. They shrunk and went away after a few years."

Reborn smirked at how cute his reaction was and also felt cheated that he never got to touch those breasts. He surely could've found use for them but he didn't mind having only these. He kissed his shoulder-blade down enjoying what is purely _**his**_.

"How big were your breasts?" Reborn asked straight forward the next morning since Lambo knocked out afterwards.

"Wha- Stupid Reborn!" He made an awkward pout while blushing.

"Were they A's or D's?" Reborn questioned.

Lambo blushed redder wanting to hurt the man but refrained from doing so. "They were D's." He covered the upper part of his face with the pillow. "I grew breasts through my second trimester and then Farfalla stopped when he was two and my body was naturally a man so they began shrinking away when the since the milk wasn't being drunk. Can you stop asking? It's bad enough that I used to give birth!"

Reborn just smirked at him making him steam red. The man was a serious asshole!

"Anyway Reborn, why did you suddenly do that? I was just with a friend."

"Che! Don't lie to me. Farfalla told me that you were on a date."

Lambo showed him a frozen shocked expression. "Da...da..da-FARFALLAAAA!" The man quickly got up but dropped down when he remembered that he had relentless sex with the father of the child he was going to destroy!

Reborn helped him up and dressed to get back home. Lambo found strength when they got there and barged in finding Farfalla playing chess with Lucy since it was the weekend.

"Oh, did you have fun meeting?" The child asked innocently.

"Why did you tell your dad that I was on a date?!" His mother questioned instead.

"I was curious if daddy would get jealous." The little boy smiled. "I was right."

The mother didn't know what to say to that so dropped to his hands and knees. "You are just like your father!"

Reborn walked passed the sobbing cow to his son and then kneeled down to pinch his cheek. "Don't fool me like that again."

The boy pulled his cheek back. "But it's true isn't it daddy. You can have other lovers easily but you can't stand it when momma is with others too. Eventually momma will get tired of you that even if you tell him I love you, it'll only become a nuisance."

Lambo stood up thinking his son went too far. "Farfalla-"

"Momma, I told you I want to make you happy, so I want to make one thing straight to daddy: I will do whatever it takes to get rid of what makes my momma unhappy, even if it means breaking all our ties with you." The boy told him with a straight face not backing down from his words.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at him to see that his son was truly serious. He smirked. "And how is a little boy like you going to do that."

"I will use what you taught me but if that doesn't work, I have other ways."

"Farfalla!"

Reborn raised a hand holding his smirk. "You got yourself a deal." He walked out of the house.

Lambo was confused. He faced his son first. "We're going to talk about this later!" And then ran after Reborn out the door. "Wait Reborn! Don't listen to Farfalla. He's only doing for me but I'm okay with it!"

"Okay with what?" The man turned around smiling. "What exactly are you okay with?"

"I'm okay with how things are now. All I asked for is that you would be a father to Farfalla."

"So you're okay with being treated like this by me. Always catching me sleep with another woman. Never keeping my promises and telling you I love you and telling yourself to not believe those words. Always telling yourself everyday that I'm a liar."

"..." Lambo didn't know what to say. Reborn hit every target in his heart just like his record.

Reborn sighed deeply through his nose. "I thought after the arcobaleno curse that I wouldn't be the same man I was before. Even after meeting Tsuna and all of you, I thought I'd changed for the better but you bring it all back. I enjoy hurting you. That makes me a horrible man doesn't it?"

"Not true! There are other relationships where other couples doesn't mind each other sleeping with other people!"

"That's the problem stupid cow. I hate seeing you with other people. I told you that I wouldn't care because I thought that you wouldn't actually do it because you loved me. But I was a fool."

"Reborn...I do love you."

"I never doubted that." The man walked over to him and the cow walked back bumping against the door. He smiled at him. "But do you believe me when I tell you I love you."

Lambo thought about it and couldn't deny it. He doesn't believe the man. Tears welled up his eyes. He quickly looked down wiping them. "I'm sorry." He sobbed.

Reborn tilted his chin up and kissed him. Lambo wrapped his arms around the man's neck taking in that kiss. The hitman leaned back making the cow let go. "Good bye stupid cow." He walked away.

Lambo was frozen solid by those words until he began to shake and crumble to his knees crying.

A few months later...

I-pin opened her own Chinese restaurant in Italy. Lambo and Farfalla got to work as the waiters with others. There were strict rules that the women were not allowed to talk to Farfalla or was immediately fired unless he was hurt or talks to you.

The business was a success since I-pin was a natural boss and her lover knew how to handle the expenses. Lambo and Farfalla were naturals at entertaining people by being such party lovers.

Lambo was still crushed by how his relationship with Reborn ended but his son was right. He couldn't have a real relationship with the man and a real relationship was what he wanted more.

"Hey, Mr. Lambo, a man at table seven is asking for you." One of the woman waiters told him.

"Okay." Lambo was used to being asked for since his charms made people wanted to come back. But then he stopped dropping his notepad and pen when he saw who it was.

"Pick them up stupid cow." Reborn ordered him with a smirk.

"Re-reborn. Ah! Sorry!" He quickly picked them up. "What would you like?"

"What I would like? I would like for you to sit down." He ordered.

"Uhm, we only take orders of food." He tried to smile but couldn't.

"Sit down cow." The hitman ordered again and Lambo could not deny him. His heart still fluttered and ached by the man.

"Wha-why are you here?" The man tried not to sound stupid and then mentally kicked himself when he did.

"I came here to tell you that I've changed for you and Farfalla." He told him straightforwardly.

"Huh?" Lambo blinked in confusion.

"I broke it off with all my lovers from all over the world."

"WHAT?!"

"Be quiet cow. Don't make a scene." The hitman snapped at him.

"I-I'm sorry. But why do that? I told you I was okay with it." He said it but he felt extremely happy that his heart was pounding against his ribs and he tried not to smile.

Reborn reached out and held Lambo's hand. "Ti amo."

The mother of his child felt something break inside him to finally know that he could believe those words. But there was still that sense of doubt. He had his hand hold his head up. "Why?" His words trembled. "Why go through all this?"

"You still don't get it? You really are a stupid cow." The man was pissed off by the reaction.

"I'm sorry but to break it off with all your lovers is hard to believe."

"If you need proof, I'll bring all the witnesses who saw each and every woman slap me, kick me, punch me, scratch me, poison me and even tried to shoot me." He told the man bluntly.

Lambo felt that Reborn was into really strange women. He believed that the one trying to poison Reborn would've been Bianchi. Reborn grasped Lambo's hand tightly. "So do you believe me when I tell you I love you."

Lambo felt nervous that he whispered with teary eyes, "Yes." He did believe the man.

Farfalla walked over to them with a chocolate cake with red candy roses and white frosting decorated on it. He placed it on the table. "From this day forth it will be your anniversary of when the two of you finally become true lovers. Welcome to the family daddy." He kissed his cheek.

"I feel honored." He chuckled.

"Good luck momma. You'll need it." Farfalla kissed his cheek.

Lambo blushed. "That kid." He groaned but he was extremely happy.

"You know for a stupid cow, it was smart of you to call him Farfalla. He's just like a butterfly."

"Hmmm? How?" Lambo wasn't sure.

"Nothing you'd understand stupid cow." He smirked. Lambo was pissed off and was glad there was cake to take his anger away. Reborn stared at his son who was tending to other people with a gorgeous smile.

People would say that his face looked so much like Reborn's but one things they would miss was that Farfalla's smile was beautiful just like his mother's. Whenever Lambo would smile, cry or get angry, he was still beautiful. And amazing for giving birth to a boy who would change everything. Change everything like the Butterfly Effect.

A/N: This was suppose to be only about angst but Farfalla's butterfly effect has an effect on me too! Whenever I write about him, I just want to change my story into something meaningful! I never thought he'd be my favorite OC so far!

Farfalla: No, I will always be your number one favorite.

Me: What makes you think that?

Farfalla: Because I'm the Butterfly effect.

Me: ...So?

Farfalla: I will always change your opinion no matter what. *smirking*

Me: *Hugs!*


End file.
